staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Sokrat Janowicz. Byliśmy manipulowani przez władze; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Bałwankowy Gang, odc. 51; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 36; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Spisek kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:40 Łowcy smoków - Nie ma jak miłość, odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 167; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998 10:55 Między mamami - odc. 20; magazyn 11:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 11:25 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - 1236; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1625 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1775; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Uciec przed zimą 14:25 Sam przeciw wszystkim... czyli pierwszy wolny związkowiec; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 11; teleturniej 15:50 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4236; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4237; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1630 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1776; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 25 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Historia Izabeli Flamingówny, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Nie lubię warzyw, odc. 11; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /3/; koncert 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Na własne oczy - Dziewiętnaście lat w śpiączce (The Nineteen Year Sleep) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:55 72 metry (72 metra); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 01:50 TELEZAKUPY 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 176 Kontrola; telenowela TVP 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 8/26 Byczuś; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Nieść nadzieję; reportaż 07:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 378; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 08:50, 10:05 10:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 66; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany 11:18 Przygody Tarzana - odc 20/75; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 11:45 Przygody Tarzana - odc 21/75; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 36/162 Teksańska Błyskawica; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:05 Potęga sztuki - Turner - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); 14:00 HIT GENERATOR - (1); widowisko muzyczne 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 642; serial TVP 15:55 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - Odc. 6. Kłusownik - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 27/52 Sztuka wyboru; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 57/65 Walka płci; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 107; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (OSCARY 2009, "Popiełuszko" Rafał Wieczyński i Adam Woronowicz, "Slumdog. Milioner z ulicy) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 226 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 643; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 399 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:25 Druga twarz, nowe życie. Historia pierwszego przeszczepu. (Facing the Future: The first Face transplant); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Huzar (Le Hussard sur le toit); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1995) 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Życie i czasy Nelsona Mandeli, cz. II (Madiba: The Life and Times of Nelson Mandela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Rozmaitości lubuskie 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 Lubuska Kronika Kulturalna 19:00 Diagnoza zdrowia 19:20 Adapter 19:35 Lubuski raport gospodarczy 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Życie i czasy Nelsona Mandeli, cz. II (Madiba: The Life and Times of Nelson Mandela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 123, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 71, serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-1998 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 37, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Artystyczne ekspresje - odc. 275, Polska 2007 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 2, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1225, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 64, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 54, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 857, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 3, serial komediowy, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 82, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 12, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 53, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 858, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1226, Polska 2009 20:00 Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 15, USA 2002-2003 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 16, USA 2002-2003 0:05 Holly-łódzkie love story - koncert, 2009 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1091, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 18, USA 1997-1998 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 19, USA 1997-1998 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 91, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Co zrobić, kiedy Twój eks nie daje ci spokoju? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 92, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1092, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 21:30 Dowody zbrodni - odc. 16, USA 2006-2007 22:30 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 26, Polska 2008 23:30 Maksymalny wyrok - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 1:30 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:10 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 4:10 Telesklep - magazyn 4:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Belize San Ignacio; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Ordon; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 10* Spotkania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1236; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 "W moim magicznym domu" Koncert Hanny Banaszak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Nasz reportaż - Sceny duszpasterskie i jedna Kowalska z księdzem Paukiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Opole na bis - Perfect; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Smak tradycji - Popielec; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1236; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 5 - Myszka i mucha; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nieznani sprawcy - Zabity na Królewskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Brycht; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Smak tradycji - Popielec; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1236; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 5 - Myszka i mucha; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Nieznani sprawcy - Zabity na Królewskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Widziałem upadek imperium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - The Other Europeans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Lidia Korsakówna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - 40 lat Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Piosenki festiwalu Sopot 64 - Flowers; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna - Kreacja aktorska 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 STS; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Don Kichot (Don Quichotte); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1933); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Chudoba; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Poniedziałki w słońcu (Los Lunes al sol); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); reż.:Fernando Leon de Aranoa; wyk.:Aida Folch, Serge Riaboukine, Javier Bardem, Luis Tosar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 17:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 2/26 - Fatalna wróżba; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 3/26 - Rumburak leci na Pultanellę; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Michel Legrand (Michel Legrand); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 KutzFest - Teatr TV - Stalin; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Tadeusz Łomnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Bykowi chwała; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Papuziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Co słychać - Fabio Bondi; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Domokrążca (Salesman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Charlotte Zwerin, Albert Maysles, Dawid Maysles; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - (odc. 51) Anton Corbijn; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Strefa - Notacje Artystyczne - Wojciech Sadley; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Clayton Thomas Trio; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Pieśni z drugiego piętra (Sanger fran andra vaningen (Songs from the Second Floor)); film fabularny kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja, Norwegia (2000); reż.:Roy Andersson; wyk.:Lars Nordh, Stefan Larsson, Bengt C.W. Carlsson, Torbjörn Fahlström, Sten Andersson, Rolando Núnez, Lucio Vucino, Per Jörnelius, Peter Roth; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje 03:45 Co słychać - Fabio Bondi; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Jan Karski. Moje młode lata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Notacje - Jan Karski. Nie liczono się z Polską; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Honor ponad życie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Najemnicy. Rzecz o Legii Cudzoziemskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Chrześcijanie Doliny Nilu odc 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 12 (odc. 12); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 8/2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dzieje Polaków - Gnerał Władysław Sikorski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Generał Władysław Sikorski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Czesław Straszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pojedynek - Lew Trocki; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Trocki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Walka o Wilno; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Skazani na milczenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 8/9 - A wężowi biada; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - On wierzył w Polskę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Wawel - perła gotyku; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wawel - Wawel gotycki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tajemnice historii - Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 9/9 - Jutro bitwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 09:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (sztafeta mężczyzn); STEREO 10:55 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (sprint kobiet i mężczyzn - eliminacje) kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); STEREO 11:55 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (sprint kobiet i mężczyzn - finały); STEREO 14:30 Liga Mistrzów - Roma - Chelsea 16:20 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Udinese; STEREO 19:00 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia -; STEREO 21:35 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (sprint kobiet i mężczyzn - finały); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (bieg łączony kobiet); STEREO 00:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet - II przejazd) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią - Film o profesor Zofii Kielan - Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 8 "Papieskie antyki"; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Tunezja; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Bordeaux - Chelsea ; STEREO 21:45 Oda do radości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zakończenie dnia